Calculations
This page is for when determining a feat when all other factors of the How to Define Stats failed/can't determine. We use all known values and measurements to determine how powerful, how durable or how fast a feat is and put it into statistics. the following calculation pages are as followed: * Kinetic Energy Calculations ** Cloud Spliting ** Force ** Inverse Square Law ** Kinetic Energy ** Meteor ** Relativity ** Physical Force ** Lifting Strength ** Shearing Force * Potential Energy Calculations ** Energy Attack ** Gravitational Binding Energy ** Explosion Yield ** TNT Equivalence ** Comprehensive Destruction ** Destroying a Target * Miscellaneous Calculations ** Bekenstein Bound ** Black Hole Creation ** C.A.P.E. (Conventional Available Potential Energy) ** Compression Calculation ** Decibel Calculation ** Earthquake Calculation ** Finding the Map Size ** Freezing Energy Calculation ** Height, Length, Depth, Volume, Angle Measurement ** Luminosity Energy ** Radiation Energy ** Speed Calculation ** Surface area of Beings ** Temperature Change/Heat Capacity Calculation ** Water Body Creation Calculation ** Watts/Voltage/Ampere Calculator ** Technique Speed **Formula for Attack Dodging Though the calc pages are works in progress and/or are in the process or adding new calc pages, users can use other sources for references such as VSBattle Wikia or OBD Forum. You can also use this for finding the formulas and calcs for others that may or may not be listed above. Here is a list of calcs from VS Battle Wikia, http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Calculations Additional Info For anything else to add to the calc, you can also add references to other calcs that are similar in formula usage to help validate your calcing methods. You must also list a number of evidence to substantiate your results or claims that this feat is as strong as it is and/or worthy of scaling, this has to be from 100% accurate translation and/or any accurate scientific info that makes it as correct as possible to the feat (This maybe with exception to certain feats that have no visualization or info based on pure lore yet still taken with care) Destruction Values Once you have gotten all of you calculation done, come back here for the different values in destruction, chose the one that the certain feat you are calcing best describes it as such for either Attack or Durability. Fragmentation: Applied when the matter that was destroyed was turned into fairly large and distinguishable pieces. The value is 8 joules per Cubic centimeter (j/cc). Violent Fragmentation: Applied when the matter that was destroyed was turned into small but still distinguishable pieces. The value is 69 (j/cc). Pulverization: Applied when the matter that was destroyed was turned to dust. We usually use this value when we see no remains of the matter that was destroyed in the aftermath of the attack. The value is 214.35 (j/cc). Liquification: Applied to when the matter that was destroyed turns to liquid form or a liquid mist equivalence or reduced to a puddle or a liquid mass. The value is 12957.175 (j/cc). Vaporization: Applied when the matter that was destroyed was vaporized during the attack. Much like for Pulverization, we usually use this value when we see no remains of the matter that was destroyed in the attack, but in addition there has to be a considerable amount of visible vapor and/or character statements that imply vaporization, usually the latter. The value is 25700 (j/cc). Atomization: Applied only if clearly stated. It describes the energy to separate all atoms in a chemical substance. The value is 30852.2 (j/cc). Subatomic Destruction: Applied only if clearly stated. It describes the energy necessary to destroy all atoms in a substance, by separating the particles in their nucleus. Note that Protons and Neutrons still stay intact. Value is 5.403E13 (j/cc). After we have determined both the method of destruction and the volume (in cubic centimeters), we multiply both Values to get the value of energy that was exerted for the feat, and thus we have the destructive capacity. How to best create Calcs? The best way to do that is pixelization, which can be done best on GIMP or Photoshop. (Personally I use GIMP because it is easy to access) For some tips, just follow the measurements by number of pixels for each line, either by simple linear or horizontal axis. or for slopes, follow the Pythagorean theorem formula or square root (a^2+b^2). If there is no official information of height, width, etc.. of something, best find the average of a person first, then work the way up. Where to put Calcs? Users and contributors when creating their own calcs for certain feats should put them in their own blogs and then link those blogs to show where to find them. If linking them to the profile page itself, please make sure you are adding the link with the description of the feat as the text. Calc/Conversion sites for helpful conversion/calculating *Time, Distance, Speed formula *Mass, Density, Volume formula *Kinetic Energy, Mass, Velocity formula *Angle, Distance, Size formula *Unit Conversion *Volume Mathematics measurement *Other Calc lists *Anatomy Measurement *Density of Elements *UN Technical Calculators *Real World Map Distance Finder *Equation Calculator *Converter Website *Relative Humidity *Air Pressure *Air Density *Dew Point *Algebra Calculator use for Explosion yields in kilotons by plugging in radius *Degrees Calculator *Projectile Calc *Scalene Triangle Area Calc *Dome Calculator List of Stats * AP/DC * Durability * Lifting Strength * Speed * Striking Strength * Values Listing List of Calcs For the list of calculations that people have created or used as references, it all goes [[List of Calcs|'here']] to label whether they are accepted, rejected, in revision or in on going debate. NOTE That when using VSBattle or OBD for calcs, they may get debunked because of how the rules of this wikia work in comparison, Don't misunderstand, I tried to co-op with VSBattle wikia but got turned down, so this wikia is acting independently, but doesn't mean those sources are restricted, they will be discussed though. Also, any calculations that maybe found may not be totally used as to the terms of scaling to beings of stronger stats, though this is taken with great care as not all units/characters should be considered the same in terms of stats or if it is just a one time feat but was not shown to accomplish it again. you can use this site to find calcs that seem to be inaccessible for some reason. Category:Information Category:Calculation